Fallen
by ronwheezyrox
Summary: Hermione is about to face her 7th year at Hogwart's, but she's missing a few key factors. Meanwhile, Draco is struggling just to live. See what happens when their paths cross in unexpected ways. T for language. AU due to the seventh book.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its characters, places, etc. do not belong to me. I wish they did, but no, they belong to J.K. and co.

**Author's Note**: Each chapter is based off of an Evanescence song from the CD "Fallen." Seeing as how we are not allowed to post song lyrics, the chapter titles are the names of songs.

**Prologue**

Draco Malfoy allowed his body to go numb as Severus Snape pulled him away from Hogwart's. While Snape took action, he was stunned into silence. How could that happen? He wanted to prove himself to the Dark Lord, but he could never have done the deed himself as he had thought earlier in the year.

And what about Snape? Wasn't he on Dumbledore's side? Draco's head ached from frustration and exhaustion. "When are we gonna stop?" he whined.

Snape ignored him and continued at his fast, confident stride, firmly gripping the boy's wrist.

Draco stopped defiantly in his tracks. "I will not go on until you tell me _where_ we're going and _when_ we're getting there!"

Snape shook his head in dismay. "If you could _please_ do me a favor and stop that incessant whining, you sound like a bloody banshee." He pulled Draco along faster and more forcefully.

"Where are we going?"

"We're getting your thick, head away from the Dark Lord, that's where we're going."

"Can't we stop to rest?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Draco stuck his tongue out at the back of Snape's head as they pressed on. What a rebel he thought he was!

Draco blinked awake. Memories of that one fateful night always haunted his dreams. He must've fallen asleep, surprisingly enough. After that night, Draco had never returned home. Never once had he crawled into the warm confines of his comfortable, silky, expensive bed. Instead he was forced to live a life of fear. Never staying in one place for any significant amount of time. It was his second night staying on the wretched bank underneath an ominous stone bridge.

He sighed dramatically. "What a life is this that I'm afraid of my own shadow." Rustling in a nearby bush interrupted his personal monologue, which slightly annoyed him. If he was going to be dramatic he'd appreciate his life to let him. Draco brought out his wand, cautiously pointing it towards the shrubbery. Prepared for the worst, he slumped back relieved to find a Muggle digging for trash.

"Woah there sonny," slurred the husky voiced homeless man. "Don't be gettin' all loony on (hiccup) _me_! I migh' just take tha' (hiccup) little poin'y stick of yurs!" Draco covered his mouth, afraid he was going to hurl from the overwhelming stench of alcohol emitting from the man. "Hey buddy, you (hiccup) wanna sip?" He smiled a near toothless grin as he waved a beer bottle in Draco's face.

Draco pushed the bottle out of his line of vision. He found beer to be the foulest and most detestable Muggle icreation. Now wine on the other hand was fit for a wizard and he loved it, but he would not go overboard. Never again.

The bartender looked up. "Another one?"

Draco nodded, his eyes tired and red. He needed just one more bottle to escape the pain. Just one more to finally evade the Dark Lord's grip. He took another swig of that sweet, sweet wine as the Muggle party roared on behind him.

A particularly rowdy drunkard turned to one of his fellow partygoers, laughing loudly while pointing at Draco. The two walked (staggered) over to him and immediately started taunting him. "Hey don't you think you're a bit young for this?"

Draco glared as he took another sip.

The second man took the bottle from his grasp and completely emptied it over Draco's head.

Draco clenched his jaw and gripped his wand. This was the last straw. He was going to live by his own rules, not go where sniveling Severus told him. Not wait while the greasy-haired bastard had all the fun. He was getting out. He dropped a handful of pounds on the bar as he grabbed his black cloak, stumbling a bit on his own feet.

"Oh, he thinks he's so high and mighty with his fancy clothes!"

"He's barely a teenager!"

The two men came up to him and started shoving him. "Wanna go, wanna go, wanna-?" they repeated again and again until that was all Draco heard. His breaking point came all too quickly as the room spun around him.

"Cructeeeeeohh!" he bellowed, his voice heavy with drunkeness.

The men only laughed louder. "Hey look over here!" shouted the first one. "He's a regular nutter!"

"Go to hell," garbled Draco and he punched the man square in the nose. Unfortunately he was quite soft (being a mama's boy) so he yelped in pain.

The raucous became unbearable as a full-out brawl started. Draco slipped out quick as he could but not without receiving a bloody nose and a broken hand. "How do Muggles ever get anything done without magic?" he questioned himself as he mended his nose and hand.

Draco turned away from the homeless man and towards the woods. It was going to be another tough night.

* * *

Hermione sat in the corner of apartment 4B as she always did before she went to sleep. It hadn't been safe for her to return to her Muggle home. All it would've done is put her parents in danger. Thus she was placed in one of many Muggle apartments rented for the eldest Hogwart's students with Harry and Ron, the only coed room for Harry's protection. It was exactly two and a half months after Dumbledore's funeral and the first time her and Ron had admitted being in love with each other.

Every night she would sit in the corner chair, holding her picture of Ron, twirling a ring around on her left ring finger. She would stare at both for hours until she finally slipped into sleep, using his school robe as a pillow. Although, before she slept, Ron's items always brought back memories. The ring most of all.

Ron brushed a hair out of Hermione's face. "I love you."

"I love you too, but is this the time?" Hermione looked around at everybody sitting in the meeting hall.

"Of course." He gazed straight into her brown eyes as his own began to sting with tears. "There's something I need to ask you, before I leave."

"Ron, what's wrong?" She searched his face feverishly looking for answers in his green, watering eyes. "Where are you going?" She gripped his hand tighter in terror. "Don't leave me now!" A tear dripped from her own eyes. Ron brought her head to his chest to embrace and comfort her. She held on with all her might. "Don't leave me."

"Hermione, I have to." He paused to wipe away his salty tears. "The Order's sending another team to find Harry."

"Why haven't they asked me?" She pulled back to look once again at Ron's shining eyes. "Why can't I come with you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, look around. With so many people leaving they need you here."

"I don't want to be here, not without you!" she bawled. "I need you too much to let go!"

"But Harry needs me more."

Hermione dropped her head. She knew this, but she couldn't help being selfish. Harry had been missing for a month now. It seemed so normal that he was gone. Like he was on summer vacation. She didn't want that to happen with Ron. "I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't. I'll always be with you, no matter what." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head as he bent to one knee. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes welled up with a fresh set of tears. "Oh of course!" She wrapped her arms around him joyfully, even though grief threatened to tear down this blissful event.

Both smiled, but it never reached their eyes. The eyes that were filled with rampant, unending tears.

That was just over a month ago, recalled Hermione. Two days later, her fiancé departed with Fred and George. It was the third team to be sent to Harry's rescue. All others were missing in action.

The photo of Ron in the Order's official uniform with its gold robe and red phoenix emblem brought another memory.

A knock came at apartment 4B and then a man spoke. "The willow whispered to the river." It was the Order's code.

Hermione completed with "And the river said 'farewell'," and let Neville in, garbed in his official robes. He gave a low, sorrowful bow.

"Neville? Are you all right?"

He came up from his bow and silently unrolled a gold-colored piece of parchment. She had seen one like it before. "Miss Hermione Granger, I regret to inform you that your fiancé, Mr. Ronald Weasley, has been declared missing in action as of 0600 hours this morning." A single silent tear found a path down Neville's face, and his voice began to waiver. "On behalf of the Order of the Phoenix, I offer you my condolences." He bit his lip and blinked away a second tear before continuing. "And as a friend."

Hermione's world went silent for what seemed like forever, yet all too quickly the sound of the street, of the clock upon the mantle place, and Neville's choked sobs flooded her ears with such ferocity that it took all her strength to keep from shrieking that instant.

She snatched the paper violently from Neville, hoping it was some sort of prank, even though she knew it wasn't. After rereading it several times she tore it up in aggravation, and weeping she fell to her knees unable to control the newborn beast of fear and loss now roaring from within her. "Why?" She screamed to the ceiling as Neville rushed to calm her. "WHY?"

That was only a week ago, and so there sleeps Hermione, holding her memories close to her. She curled closer to the robe, the ever-present reminder that she would have to face her final year at Hogwart's without the scent of Ron. Without Ron's smiling face. Without him.


	2. Chapter 1: Imaginary

**Chapter One Imaginary**

Hermione blinked a tear away. She knew this was going to be hard, but she didn't know how hard. Ron and Harry were still missing and it was the first day back at Hogwart's. "How can I do this?" she asked the barrier between platforms four and five (changed for security). "How?" Taking a deep breath she ran into the barrier.

The Hogwarts' Express steamed at the station. She made her way, alone and cold to the Prefects' cabin holding herself so tightly as if to keep from breaking. This was her point of no return. She had to ignore Ron's disappearance and paint a world of lies just to make it through each day.

* * *

Draco walked quietly into a London shop to a lovely (shallow looking) young woman behind the counter. Luckily, he had finally been able to afford a hotel the night before and was therefore clean and free of stubble. He leaned on the counter. "You mind telling me what day it is?"

The girl giggled and pointed to the calendar on the wall. "The first."

School. What he'd give just to be back. Now preoccupied he went to the door without so much as a thank you.

"Hey, wait! Can't I get your name?"

His name: _Malfoy_. It was his father's and therefore it was complete and utter shit. His father did this to him. Made him live this dead life.

"Hello?"

He coughed, feigning at clearing his throat. He couldn't give out his name; he'd heard it on the muggle televisions. They were looking for him. "Smith, uh well, Daniel." Stupid common courtesy, he should've just left.

"Ginger Finny." She smiled, apparently trying to be seductive, but she failed miserably. Draco coughed again to cover a laugh. "Well, Mr. Smith, is there any way I can get a hold of you?"

Draco turned the door handle. "No." He walked out. "I can't live this damn life anymore." He turned into a clothing store and grabbed some new Muggle clothes. No more black cape. He changed in the dressing room and without thinking, cut his hair in the mirror till it hung in his face, no longer slicked back. "Goodbye Draco Malfoy, hello Daniel Smith."

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, digging into her advanced arithmancy work. Numbers made sense. No open-ended situations. No lies. She could hide in the numbers and hide from chaotic reality. She knew she was slipping away, but how could she reach the surface without Ron? "Just awhile longer, and he'll be back," was what she kept telling herself.

She continued to add and subtract the always-true numbers. This particular assignment happened to be about predicting the future through a name. The class had been given a list of fairly predictable names to get a steady answer between the students.

An idea dawned on Hermione. She began to write. "R-O." No, she couldn't even get through finishing the "O." She shoved the arithmancy aside, trying to push the idea from her mind. The mistake or even the truth was too much to think about.

* * *

Draco sat in townhouse eight as Daniel Smith, stirring the thoughts in his head. He needed to go back to Hogwart's. Walk the grounds one more time. Just pretend he was still a student. It was odd not being there, his home for six years.

He wanted to live his old life of carefree ignorance. When a Potter sighting was the damper on a good day.

He looked down to the desk to find pieces of ripped copy paper. In his reminiscing he had been tearing up what was supposed to be a letter to the school, begging for forgiveness.

Draco (Daniel) had to go back on his own. There was no other way. Just as he made his decision, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Seamus looked upon Hermione as she sat in the courtyard, twirling her engagement ring about her finger, gazing into the clouding sky. Her grades had been slacking and by the looks of her parchment, her current assignment was only half completed. He needed to talk to her; he couldn't let her continue slipping. Ron wouldn't have let her.

"Hermione…" he paused, waiting for her to look at him, she didn't. "Hermione?"

"Oh, Seamus!" She tried to discreetly wipe away tears and put on an overly happy smile that didn't match the look in her eyes. "Sorry, didn't hear you."

"I need to talk to you, it's kind of important."

"Oh… well… can it wait till this evening, I've got arithmancy in…" she looked to the courtyard clock, "ten minutes."

He furrowed his brow; obviously upset at not being able to speak with her immediately. "Sure," he mumbled, "Meet me back here at seven 'o'clock. Don't forget."

She gathered her stuff. "Of course not, I'll see you then!" She ran off into the building.

Seamus rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head disconcertedly.

* * *

Draco opened the door; it was the young woman from the London shop. He stiffened, suddenly growing extremely uncomfortable. How did she find him?

"Hello, may I come in?" Her voice was silky smooth, she must have been practicing.

Draco tried to say no, but instead he made an embarrassing gargling sound.

Ginger giggled. "Why, you are simply adorable… Draco Malfoy." She slammed the door shut behind her and pulled out a long, black wand.

"Ah shit!" he shouted as he dived behind a desk avoiding a bolt from the wand. He pulled out his own wand and peeped over the desk. "Expelliarmus!" There was a shattering sound as the painting on the wall came crashing down.

Ginger laughed. "I guess Daniel isn't as good a shot as Draco," she mocked.

Draco cringed at her laugh. "What do you want?" he yelled from behind the desk.

"Oh, I don't want anything, it's the Dark Lord silly. He's quite furious with you my little friend." She waltzed closer to him, pompously. "Although, I don't have to kill you. I can say you got away." She smiled seductively as she sped to the desk, almost too fast for Draco's eyes. "For a price."

Draco turned around with his back on the wall, facing the desk. How could she be so obnoxious one second, then the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen the next? He stood up, cautiously. Why was he mystified? Why couldn't he think about anything besides those plump red lips? "What's the price?"

She flashed the whitest smile he had ever seen, her luscious lips complimenting it to make it seem even whiter. Now her obnoxious attitude made sense. It had been an act, to catch him off guard. Her name probably wasn't even Ginger! Even though Draco was proud for exposing her lies, he still wanted to be closer to her, and he didn't know why.

Draco repeated himself. "What's the price?" he smiled. He tried to convince his mouth to stop making such a ridiculous grin, but his was growing fuzzy.

"Oh nothing really." She dropped her smile and was suddenly inches away from his face. "Just a kiss."

Draco's jaw dropped and he gulped as the golden haired beauty stared into his eyes. This was the first time that he realized her eyes were pure black.

"Don't be frightened," Ginger whispered as she reached her hand to his cheek.

Draco made that funny gargling noise again. He would've been perturbed with himself if her face weren't centimeters away from his own. An alarm was going off in the back of his mind, but it was easily silenced. His mind kept slipping further and further away as she drew him closer. Suddenly he was immersed in a world of darkness and mystery as their lips met. He was terrified, more than he had ever been in his life. What was this world? Why was he in it? Just when he was beginning to love the horrifying, mysterious world, she pulled back and smiled the wickedest smile. He barely had time to give her a puzzled look before her canine teeth began protruding at an exceedingly fast rate. Then it clicked. She was a damned vampire.

"Bloody hell!" yelped Draco as he leapt away.

"Bloody, oh yes, you will be bloody," she cackled as she quickly moved to his side once again.

* * *

Hermione stared out of the window of her arithmancy classroom. In the clouds she could just barely make out Ron's face. Just there in the grays and whites. _How is it possible for a single person to miss someone as much as ten?_ She longed for one last lingering kiss. Once last embrace. She longed for closure.

However much she loved and missed Ron, she needed an ending. It would do her no good to hope against hope everyday that he would walk back into her life. Regrettably, she knew just thinking about closure wasn't going to make it happen. A tear still fell every time she thought of Ron's freckled, smiling face and his endless emerald eyes.

* * *

Draco stabilized his stance and then heaved himself into "Ginger's" stomach with his full body weight.. As she doubled back he regained his footing and held his wand straight in front of him. "Leave. Now."

"Or what?" She smiled, her white teeth shining slightly in the dim light of the apartment. Her eyes filled with malice as she goaded him. "The great Drac-" she cleared her throat. "_Daniel_ _Smith_ will banish me?"

"Avada-" he threatened, glaring at her smoldering black eyes. A memory of a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson appeared in his mind. For a wizard, the most efficient way to ward off an attacking vampire was to place their wand against the vampire's cold, undead skin while performing an unforgivable curse. The killing curse. The legality of the matter becomes difficult when civilized vampires sue wizards, but that was beside the point. Draco turned his thoughts away from the Ministry Regulations tangent. If only he could get the tip of his wand to touch her skin.

She strode up to him and daringly let the wand press into her cheek, as if to challenge him. Or she simply thought he was too thick to know how to kill her. Probably the latter. "Come on," she whispered through gritted teeth, "don't you want another kiss?" The vampire kissed the air.

His confidence left him for a moment and he almost dropped his wand. Was he capable of really _killing _someone? He hadn't been able to the night on the Tower. Dumbledore... No, he'd sort this out later. Right now he had his life to save, even if it meant killing a feral blood-sucking monster disguised as a human being. Neither she or the Dark Lord would get the prize they sought. "Not especially." He gave her his signature smirk. "You're really quite an atrocious kisser anyways. Avada Kedavra!"

With a blinding green light she fell, unanimated, to the ground.

* * *

Hermione trudged her way back to the courtyard. If only she hadn't told Seamus she'd be here. When she arrived, she found Seamus in the same spot she had been sitting earlier. His head was turned down in grave thought. She almost made to leave, but decided she might as well get this conversation over with.

"Seamus?" She lightly tapped his shoulder with her index finger.

A clear look of relief filled his face as he spun around. "Hermione! I'm so glad you came!"

She gave a false smile to his enthusiasm as she sat down. She waited patiently for him to begin, but words did not come. She felt his eyes staring at her, assessing her stability as she shifted awkwardly on the bench beside him. Finally, when she though she could barely handle more silence he cleared his throat. "There's been something I've needed to talk to you about for some time."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

Seamus cautiously looked directly into her eyes now that she was facing him, which were weary from sleepless nights. "Well, to be frank, you."

Her eyes darted from his and she crossed her arms. "What about me?" she asked defensively.

"Er, how are you?" He was going to finish his thought there, before he quickly added: "C-considering the circumstances I mean."

She turned her knees farther from him. Who does he think he is? Her shrink? "I'm fine… I guess."

"You guess?" He gave her an unbelieving stare.

"Yeah, sure, I'm not peppy, but I'm fine. What more do you expect?"

"Hermione," exhaled Seamus letting his head drop a few inches. "Who do you think you're fooling anyway?"

"I said I'm fine." She ground her teeth together.

"Well, you're not. I can see it in your eyes. You've been putting off work, you're shying away from your friends, and you can't sleep at night. No amount of make-up can hide your current state. All I see when I look at you is a defeated young woman with dark circles around her eyes. If you're not careful you're going to lose yourself in this façade you've built."

Still without looking at him she shot up from her seat. "I said I'm fine!"

A tear trickled down her face just as Seamus put his hands firmly on her shoulders, spinning her around. Even then Hermione averted her eyes. Looking everywhere but at Seamus' own reddened eyes. She was frightened. Frightened of letting her imaginary world slip from her and she knew if she let anyone see her at her most vulnerable that her world would crumble in.

Seamus let his hands fall from her shoulders. Now _he_ looked from her, taking slow steps away from her as he spoke. "Can't you hear yourself? You're not fine Hermione. I _know_ you know it, but you won't let yourself admit it." He dared a glance over his shoulder and was surprised to see her looking right back. "You're not fine."

Another round of tears threatened to escape Hermione's eyes before she banished them with a blink. With a violent shake of her head she tore her eyes from the boy in front of her. Gaining new resolve she advanced on him, her hands moving wildly in her fury. "Well then what am I supposed to be, hm? Fantastic? Should I be _grateful_ that my fiancé die-," She froze in terror. Was she about to say died? Was she really giving up that easily? "I mean that he's m-missing," she busied her mind on counting the number of columns to her right. Anything to spare her from thoughts of Ron...dead.

Seamus looked sorrowfully to Hermione. He tentatively lifted his hands, about to grab hers in his to offer a comforting gesture. His hands shook as they came near enough to hers so that they both could feel the compassionate presence of the others'. Hermione felt that warmth and fought the intense desire to grab hold of it. That affection and warmth threatened to bring her to reality and that was the one thing she absolutely could not face. Her chest rose as she drew in a determined breath. Then suddenly the warmth was gone. Seamus had drawn his hands back to himself, now wringing them nervously. "I'm just trying to help." Their eyes met for the third time that night. "Just trying to help."

Hermione looked in his eyes apologetically. "Oh Seamus, I know." She couldn't stomach his hurt expression any longer and she looked away for what felt like the hundredth time. "But you can't help me."

Silence fell upon the two. They stood mere feet from each other, but the space between them couldn't even be filled with the entirely of all the water in the oceans.

"Hermione?" Seamus offered sheepishly.

"You know..." she began, "I had an arithmancy assignment earlier that delved into determining someone's future simply by the math of their name. I-I couldn't do it Seamus. I couldn't stand to add, subtract, multiply, or divided the numbers of Ron's name. Do you know why?"

Seamus was going to answer the rhetorical question but Hermione continued before he could interject.

"It's because even as hopeless as the situation is, I don't want anything more than to see the man I love running towards me. I wasn't about to let numbers obliterate my last hope."

Seamus frowned. "If only I could make you forget all this business, if only for a moment. Long enough for you to truly smile again. I hate seeing you this unhappy."

She glared at him as she moved farther in the opposite direction, plopping herself onto the bench yet again. "Good luck."

Seamus looked at her, with her head buried in her hands. "Hermione, you have to realize that his wouldn't be what he'd want for you. He'd want you to be happy." Seamus gave a half smile and a chuckle as he remember a fond memory of Ron. "No, not happy, more than happy." His smile grew. "Did you ever notice the way he looked at you? Or the way he was consistently jealous of any other boy in your life? Well, I suppose you did, eventually, but I'm not sure you knew what was going on his head. He thought you loved everyone but him. He especially thought you loved Harry, the wonder boy. So rather than try to break apart this supposed relationship he had imagined, he decided to leave it because as long as you were happy, he could tolerate anything."

"Why are you telling me this?" Her eyes connected with his, a pained air present upon her brow. "And how do you know?"

"Well, who else would he tell if he couldn't tell Harry? I mean Neville's not exactly gifted with women." There, he saw it. The corner of her mouth turned up. It wasn't much, but it was a genuine hint of a smile. "All I'm saying is that he'd want you to be living your life to its fullest so he could rest in peace knowing that you're content and care for."

No, she wouldn't listen to this, she couldn't. With vicious ferocity she jumped from her seat, aiming he anger at the world towards Seamus. "Who are _you_ to say what _my_ fiancé would want for me? Who are _you_ to say that I need someone to care for me? Who are _YOU_ to say I'm not happy?" She breathed heavily as salty tears burned her cheeks.

"A friend." With those two words, her imaginary world fell all around her and it was all she could do to keep from collapsing due to the weight of life.

Seamus closed the gap that had grown between them through there argument and placed his hand to her cheek to wipe her ceaseless stream of tears from her face. That simple gesture of kindness steadied her breathing and she was able to speak, however choppy her voice was due to the crying. "Wh-what do you suggest? I mean, there's no magic that can fix this mess I've become."

Seamus took his hand and placed it upon his chin. Absentmindedly he paced and stroked his chin while searching his brain for ideas until he suddenly came across one. A risky one, but an idea nonetheless. He stopped in his tracks. By this time in his pacing he was two yards from Hermione and facing a different direction. "I have an idea."

She cocked her head to the side, curious to hear his explanation.

He gazed at her over his shoulder for what seemed like hours before finally saying "Close your eyes."

She was confused. What was that look in his eye? Sadness? Suffering? Resolve? But still she obeyed his instruction. Anything to make the resonating ache disappear.

Hermione closed the curtains of her vision and then she heard him. His foot twisting making dirt rub against stone. He was turning to face her, then he took a step followed by a second one. In these few strides he had once again closed the gap between them. Then he was there, his shaky breath hot upon her brow. First a second went by, then ten, then thirty. After a minute of waiting for something, anything, she opened one eye to peek at him.

He reprimanded her in seconds, telling her to keep her eyes closed, but before he had realized she was peeking she caught a glimpse of his face. It was that same expression she had seen when he told her to close her eyes. What could it be? Torment? Confusion?

Then suddenly she felt his warm, slightly rough hands on her jawbones, quickly followed by his lips on hers. Desire?

Just when Hermione began processing the messages her senses were sending to her brain Seamus gradually pulled back.

Before he managed to move more than an inch she clutched at his collar and brought his lips back to hers. She didn't know exactly why she had done it. Maybe it was the heat of the moment. Maybe she had finally snapped. Maybe it was because a part of her was telling her this was Ron.

Seamus was surprised when he felt his head being moved back towards her. His plan had been to merely make her angry enough to have no room for grief within her heart, either that or make her _momentarily_ forget about Ron. He felt her lips press harder against his own and he couldn't help but be entranced.

Hermione snaked one of her hands up Seamus' neck and entwined her fingers within his hair. His hair that felt so similar to Ron's. She didn't want the man she was kissing to leave, not yet. Not when she was sure this was Ron holding her so close.

Seamus was even more surprised when he felt Hermione's hand grip his hair. He could think of nothing he wanted more than the sweetness that was Hermione's being. Passion overriding every other though in his head, he backed her against one of the twenty columns she had counted earlier.

Chest to chest, lips to lips, Hermione hesitated as a fresh set of tears streamed down her face. No, the guilt couldn't take her. This was Ron, it had to be.

Seamus' temperature rose as their mouths were locked together. Was this really happening? Was he actually giving into lust for the first time in his life? Was he actually kissing one of his best friends' fiancé? He desperately pushed the thought out of his mind. He'd deal with those thoughts tomorrow. Tonight he was with Hermione, and she was with him. Their hands wrapped in each other's hair. She still gripped his collar fiercely with her other hand, while he had slipped his other hand from her cheek to the small of her back. There was not an inch of space between them now, and they wouldn't have had it any other way. At least as long as Hermione kept reassuring herself that this man she was so ardently kissing was indeed Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Draco made quick work of hiding "Ginger's" limp body and locking his apartment. Now, the only trouble was finding somewhere to go. As if from a voice inside his head, he heard "Hogwart's" echo throughout his brain. But how? It's impossible to get there besides the Hogwart's express, and the barrier's closed. The tracks!

Even though Draco had now created a plan of action, he wasn't going to leave right that second. He needed to find a motel for a while, at least until he could scrounge up enough money to pay for food and lodging (whatever Muggle village he came across) on his journey.

* * *

Hermione smiled sheepishly as she pried herself from Seamus' grasp. Although, she was shocked at whom she saw in front of her: Seamus. What about Ron? "Oh my God!" screamed Hermione when Seamus smiled a satisfied grin at her. "What have I done?"

Seamus dropped his smile in disappointment. This was not the reaction he had expected. It wasn't like he was expecting much, but certainly not an "Oh my God!" He put his hands on Hermione's cheeks. "Hermione, please, calm down. What's wrong?" She swatted his hands away.

"What's wrong?" She was in hysterics. "You're not Ron! That's what's wrong!"

"You could've said 'no'!"

Hermione crossed her arms and pouted. "You don't understand."

"Sure I don't," he sneered and turned to leave, thoroughly hurt that he had been led on. Not to mention the guilt at betraying his friend. _No_, tomorrow.

Hermione felt terrible. She couldn't let him leave thinking she was a hypocrite. She hurriedly grabbed his hand. "Wait… Seamus," she bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure. That's about as truthful as me not understanding you."

"But you don't! Is your fiancé missing? I don't think so!" She ripped her hand away from his and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hermione…stop." He twisted to face her. "I didn't mean anything by it, you just have me so, I don't know, confused."

She stood aghast. "You're confused? I just kissed someone who isn't my fiancé!"

"I just…wanted to help. I want you to know, that if I don't understand, I'm trying to." Seamus paused to wipe away tears and sniffle.

"You think you're hurting? Look at me-"

Seamus cut her off. "Hermione. You're being selfish! We all miss Ron. He was one of the best friends I've ever had. You make it seem as if no one else cares about him." His voice grew subdued as he spoke of Ron. He hadn't allowed himself to grieve in a long time. In fact, he had waited too long to let himself grieve again, not just for Ron, but Dean as well, thus it was coming out in torrents now. What would Dean say if he knew Seamus had done this? Take his side? Or Ron's? Whatever Ron's side may be. The tears were a heavy waterfall and his face shone as if he had just breached the surface of some moonlit lake.

Hermione looked upon his face, her tears matching his in volume. "Seamus, I'm so sorry…" She ran to his side and placed her arms around his shoulders. "I can't help being selfish. It's in my nature."

Trying to wipe the tears away did not work for Seamus this time, but he gave his attention to Hermione anyway. His mouth was but centimeters away from hers. "Can I ask you something?"

The hot breath upon her face entranced Hermione. She was once again lost in the moment. But would Ron want this for her? For one of his best friends to have her at his fingertips? She had to push the questions from her mind, for now. "Anything."

"Will you allow me to make you happy? Will you let me to look after you in Ron's stead? Please say you will, 'cause I feel that if you won't then what we've done is truly nothing more than shameful." He lightly brushed his lips across hers. "Please Hermione, or my grief will overcome me and I will walk as one dead," the cadence of his voice changed to that of some long forgotten time, "One without a soul to know love, beauty, happiness…you."

She pressed her forehead to his and looked directly into his handsome eyes. "And what about _Ron_? What of my love, my _life_? You know that I could _never_ love you as I love Ron. What if he returns? Tattered and torn, looking for his fiancé but instead he finds dear old Seamus 'taking care' of her. What then?"

Seamus tore himself from her fiery brown eyes and looked to the moon. He then closed his own eyes as if he were having trouble bringing words to his mouth. "If that's the case..." he paused, "If that's the case, then you will return to him, no questions asked. You would never have to speak of us again nor would I interfere. All I want is for you to always be happy and safe, just as Ron would."

"Seamus," said Hermione, her hands on either side of his face, she moved to him to meet her lips. "Thank you." They embraced and Seamus felt complete for the first time since he was informed of Dean's disappearance. Hermione turned upwards to see his face. "Goodnight, goodnight, a thousand times goodnight," she quoted, parting from his strong, shielding arms.

* * *

Draco awoke to the sun streaming in through the flimsy window blinds. He looked to the clock next to the shabby motel bed. Eight 'o'clock. _Shit_. He was late for his muggle job, on his first day too. How would he ever make money for his expedition to Hogwart's if he couldn't keep a job? It was then that he remembered that he had had a dream. It was there, hanging at the back of his mind. The fear, the hurt, the loss. But it was only a dream.

Draco rubbed sleep from his eyes while he made his way to the less-than-perfect bathroom. After spending what may have been an eternity in there, he stepped out of the shower, and appraised his reflection in the cracked mirror.

"Just as I expected," he said to the mirror. "You're looking pretty bad right now Mr. William Bristow." He had changed his name once again for use in the motel. The circles under his eyes didn't escape his notice; he had definitely dreamt last night, and a lot at that.

Once he had himself dressed, he opened the door of the room to find a newspaper so kindly placed there for him, the guest (in truth it was shoved partway under the door and the front page was ripped). As soon as he got back in his room, he scoured the classifieds. Aha! Draco found the perfect job and he immediately called the number.

* * *

Hermione strode briskly to her last class of the day: transfiguration. But she wasn't alone as she had been not too long ago. Seamus was trying to keep up behind her, while carrying both of their stacks of books.

"Come on Seamus!" she insisted. "We're going to be late thanks to you!"

Seamus smiled. Thanks to him they had taken a little detour through the room of requirement.

When Hermione saw the grin on his face she couldn't help but laugh. He looked so silly sometimes that she could hardly stand it. As much as she hated to admit it, she actually enjoyed spending time with Seamus. Whether it was just talking in the Gryffindor common room or "hanging out" in the room of requirement. "Seamus! Hurry!"

They rushed into the classroom just in time; they weren't even the last ones in! The two of them took their usual spots next to each other and held hands underneath the desk, as per usual. Hermione's heart always raced when they did this because it reminded her of all the stories her muggle friends had told her about young love.

That very night, much like other nights, Hermione lay in her bed weeping. Not only was she grief stricken, but the guilt consumed her as well. "Ron, what have I done?" she asked his picture again and again until her eyes couldn't endure to stay open any longer and her voice would not make a sound. "What have I done?"

* * *

Draco knocked on the door of number seven Brown Street. If it hadn't been for the brightly coloured balloons he would have never found the place.

A middle-aged woman answered the door and was obviously relieved to see the strange looking young man. Her eyes looked drained and she had bits of food in her hair. "Splendid!" exclaimed the woman, "I'm Clare." She extended her hand.

"Dra-." He coughed to cover his error. "William…or Will for short." He shook her hand to return the gesture.

"Excellent!" Clare smiled as she ushered Draco into the house. "Kevin will be so happy to see you!"

Draco rolled his eyes behind her back. At least she was paying him well.

"Just a moment," stated Clare. "I'll announce your entrance. Just wait till you hear clapping, then come right through these doors." She pointed to the large French doors leading to the backyard.

Behind the doors, Draco waited for applause, and when he heard it he took a deep breath as he prepared to face the toughest audience in history. "Hey kids! I'm Willy the Wizard! Do you want to see a magic trick?"

The group of seven year olds started laughing hysterically at the sight of "Willy the Wizard's" attire. He was clothed in a purple robe that included multi-colored polka dots scattered about it. To top it all off he had a ridiculously bulky hat (which was quite sweaty mind you) that made him look like the classic image of a wizard to a Muggle.

With the kids enthusiastically yelling "yes" he pulled out his real wand and then asked for a single cup. When he received the boldly coloured plastic cup he yelled a real spell and the cup turned into a golden retriever puppy. One slight difference however, the puppy retained the red colouring of the cup.

"So where's the birthday boy?" asked "Willy."

A scrawny boy in a paper cone hat sat up and yelled, "Me! Me! Me!" so Draco turned to him. "Here you go Kevin, happy birthday!" He handed the boy the puppy. Was this _kindness_ showing through? No, it couldn't' have been, he just wanted to be paid right?

Kevin was mystified with the puppy and the fact that Willy knew his name. "This is way better than Tommy's party!" shouted Kevin.

That night Draco bought himself a thick coat and enough supplies for two weeks (which was not a fair amount, considering his stomach had shrunk since he ran away from Hogwart's). The next morning he was going to set off on the tracks to Hogwart's.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and was unexpectedly chipper. Had she made amends with her heart at last? Were her mind and heart free to like and love again? She decided it so and ran impulsively down to the common room after she had gone through her morning ritual.

There was Seamus. Handsome and as Seamus-like as ever, waiting to give his love a good morning kiss before more Gryffindors entered the common room. Both of them had agreed to keep this love affair private, lest Ron should return.

After Hermione had received her kiss, she beamed at Seamus. "My dear, I do believe I have some wonderful news!" she exclaimed dramatically.

Seamus lifted one eyebrow apprehensively at Hermione's overly excited tone. "Well, what is it 'my dear'?"

"I can love again!" With that she kissed him hastily and then left through the portrait to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Seamus stood mystified as Hermione exited the Common Room. His heart was racing from their brief discussion. Could it be true? Could he possibly believe such a spontaneous statement? He leaned on the wall just behind him.

As well as he knew the Common Room, he had expected to lean against hard, cold stone, not the soft weaving of a tapestry. He turned around to take a better look. As all the tapestries in the Gryffindor Tower, it had a scarlet background and a lion. As he studied the figures depicted he realized that he had indeed seen this one many times before and had noted the strange story told in its pictures.

A silent lion at the bottom of it looked up to its other animal acquaintances. Of course, being in Hogwart's, there was a snake, a badger, and a raven. What set this particular tapestry apart from the others in the Gryffindor Tower was the intricacy of the expressions. The lion, normally strong and proud, looked up to the other houses in what seemed like a weak stance. While the raven and badger choose to ignore what looked like pleading from the lion, the snake wound its way down close to the lion's ear, whispering to it.

Seamus rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. He stared at it for a minute or two and came to the conclusion that he certainly did not get it. Why was the lion so timid and undersized considering the tapestries location? Wasn't it touted as the best creature of the houses? Seamus sighed, what did it matter anyway? It was just a silly tapestry on the wall.

What was important was the conflicting emotions running through Seamus' mind. Despite his promise to work through his thoughts the day after he and Hermione kissed, he had once again put it off till tomorrow and then tomorrow, and then finally "some other time." Life was catching up to him now. If he didn't stop to think, he could be jumping into a situation in which both he and Hermione could be seriously hurt.

When Hermione said "love" did she mean _him_? And did _he_ want her to? But what about Ron, hadn't she said she could never love him as much as she loves Ron? Oh bloody hell, girls are too confusing!

What would happen if he gave into a full, committed relationship with Hermione? Who knows if she really meant what she said. Who knows if _she_ knows whether or not she meant it. Countless questions racked his mind, he could barely keep up with his own thoughts. He ran through every possible scenario that entailed him staying with Hermione. Every single one ended in heartache for either both or one of them. Except one.

The one in which Ron never came back, yet the war was still won. The one in which he and Hermione went on living their lives. Eventually having a life and family of their own. Could he really wish such a thing as for Ron to never come back?

Hermione came bustling back through the portrait hole. "C'mon slow poke! All the good food will be gone by the time we get down there!" She smiled at him. That beautiful, wild smile.

He knew his answer.

Yes, yes he could.

That same week, Seamus and Hermione decided to bring their relationship to the attention of their peers, rather than continue with secrecy and illusion. While it seemed like a giant, arduous step for them, the rest of the student body could have cared less.

Except, that is, Neville. He didn't believe for one second that Hermione loved Seamus. Not after what he had witnessed the day he brought the letter to Hermione. The utter desperation of her screams echoed through his mind for days. Never had he heard someone in so much pain in his whole life.

He watched them walk hand in hand through the corridor, grumbling to himself. He was sure this was going to end poorly. He just didn't know who would be worse off. The one that was obviously in love, or the one who convinced herself she was.

Neville returned to the Herbology paper he was working on but could barely concentrate with the thoughts of the sudden couple bouncing around his head. "Agh" he whispered under his breath, "Ron, where the hell are you?"

Some Slytherin girls walking by, giggled at his mumblings and Neville nearly spilled his ink bottle in embarrassment.

Hermione heard the rustling of papers and dragged Seamus over so they could help Neville and in the process Hermione stuck her tongue out ungracefully at the Slyterins.

Neville looks at his feet, his cheeks ruddy. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem Neville," beamed Hermione.

"See ya Nev!" called Seamus when they were already halfway down the corridor. Just when they were barely out of sight, Neville saw it. Their kiss. Embarassed at seeing such an intimate moment and furious with their easy dismissal of Ron, he really did drop his ink well, drawing the notice of Mrs. Norris.

Within seconds, Neville vanish, leaving the ink spill, Seamus, and Hermione alone in the corridor.

* * *

Finally, after an exceedingly long week and a half, Draco arrived at Hogwart's. He looked worse than ever due to the journey. He had even lost his razor two nights before and thus had stubble lining his cheeks. His hair was also in need of a decent cleaning, instead of a soak in a river. "All in good time, all in good time." Draco figured he could sneak back into the castle during the day for food and other necessities, but now it had just reached sunset and he had to get himself a shelter for the night. By the lake he found a huge tree that would be perfect to make himself a home out of.

At last he could use something his father had taught him! Lucius Malfoy _wasn't_ a complete waste of a human being! He tapped the tree a few times and said an elaborate incantation. Magically a door appeared, just as Draco had planned. He turned the knob and stepped inside. Perfect. Home sweet home already. The room was filled with lavish furnishings and lovely decorations. He was going to enjoy living in this particular tree. Conveniently the door disappeared every time he was inside the tree and every time he was more than five feet away from it.

When he laid down in the cozy, silky, comfortable, soft, warm bed it suddenly hit him like a heavy red brick. He could've done this ages ago instead of being homeless. "Stupid git," whispered Draco reprimanding himself.

* * *

Back in the castle (in the Gryffindor common room to be exact) Hermione said goodnight to her fellow Gryffindors.

When Hermione was safely in the stairwell leading to the dormitories she found Seamus leaning against the wall next to the stairs, waiting to kiss her goodnight. Hermione smiled and immediately put her hand along his jaw, bringing his lips to hers. He put his hands delicately on her waist and much like their first kiss; he pushed her against the wall he had just been leaning against. Hermione's heart flutter and her face flushed with the heat that was coursing through her veins.

Seamus pulled back and tightly embraced her, running his lips lightly over her exposed neck. "Hermione?" he whispered.

"Mm?" came her response directly next to his ear.

"I love you." With that he brought her tight as he could to his chest, merely holding her.

Hermione's eyes opened wide in panic. "I...I...lo-love you too."

Seamus smiled a smile that sincerely stretched from ear to ear. Lucky for him, he didn't see Hermione's face move from shock, to sadness, to desperation, and then finally to resignation. All he knew was that he had the most wonderful and intelligent witch in the entire world in his arms, and that was enough for him.

That night, Hermione laid in bed for hours. She did not cry. Did not call for Ron. No, tonight she looked to the stars. Stars held wishes and promises, both of which Hermione sent out for their safe keeping. But stars also held more. Questions. Questions from people wanting to know who they are, and what they're doing here.

Hermione wanted to know why Seamus had come into her life after Ron. Life would've been much simpler were she engaged to her current love than her former one. But then again, in a minute corner of her heart, Hermione still held hope and love for her fiancé. If he came back. No, when he came back, she would return to him. No questions asked, that was the deal with Seamus. Despite the inkling of love she felt for Seamus, and despite his love for her, she would leave him if any sight of Ron should appear.

With that thought, Hermione looked away from the stars that she so zealously questioned and fell gently into sleep.

A few hours later, a tapping sound came at her window. "What now?" she groaned as she dragged herself out of bed. She had been sleeping quite well for the first time in a long while, and the tapping had interrupted a dream that had seemed excellent. Although, she couldn't remember the details.

At the window she found an owl, but not just any owl, Fred's! Attached to the owl's leg was a miniature piece of parchment. Hoping for news of Ron, she ripped off the ribbon holding it closed.

Hermione,

George and I are both sorry. We'll be there by tomorrow to see you.

Fred

Hermione was thoroughly perplexed. Sorry about what? Why would they be here tomorrow? What had happened? She had no time to process the information due to a second owl arriving shortly after Fred's. She recognized it as an owl that belonged to the Order. The parchment was superior to Fred's and the handwriting considerably more formal.

Miss Hermione Granger,

We apologize for not sending a member of the Order instead of this letter, but we can't spare any wizard or witch at the moment…

* * *

Still groggy from being woken up, Seamus reread his letter a few times to be sure it was true and not just a nightmare...or a dream for that matter. The instant he confirmed the truth he bolted for Hermione's room. She needed him more than ever; he was in no doubt of it.

* * *

…We regret to inform you of your fiancé's passing. The Order of the Phoenix offers you our condolences. Mr. Ronald Weasley was a wonderful wizard and a good friend.

Sincerely,

Nymphadora Tonks

Head of Relations

* * *

Seamus went to the door of the girls' dormitory, running up the slide to jump on the landing and found it open already. Hermione was gone; it had to be Hermione that had left. "Hermione?" he yelled down to the common room. No answer, just the crackle of a dying fire.

* * *

Hermione's eyes stung with hot salty tears as she ran, with nowhere to go. All of a sudden she found herself by the lake. Her life, her world, her love had just come crashing down all around her. How could that happen? She pulled angrily at her hair, wanting nothing more than to wake up from the nightmare. "Ron!" screamed Hermione over and over till it was the only sound she heard and she was swallowed by her anguish. The starry night and the moon now mocked the darkness within her heart as she continued to scream his name to them. Those stars spat back her wishes and questions, daring her to defy them.

Defeated she fell to her knees and ripped out the grass beneath her, pretending it was whatever foul death eater that had brought down her beloved. "Ron, I still love you," she whispered to the depths of the lake.

* * *

Draco sat up wide-awake. There was a mad woman screaming outside of his tree! "Dratted woman," he said as he pulled on his cloths and turned the knob. He was more than taken aback to see Hermione Granger on her knees, bawling to the heavens. He pressed himself against the tree to stay hidden.

* * *

"Ron… Ron… I miss you… too much to give you up till the end of time." She wailed in emotional pain. It felt as if her heart had been torn from her chest and thrown into the freezing waters of the lake.

She was cold and wet from the tears that fell like a rainstorm. Numb from the loss of hope. How could she possibly go on?

* * *

Draco stole a peek at Hermione. Unluckily for the both of them, he stepped on a twig and broke it, noisily. He cursed under his breath as he saw Hermione stir.

* * *

"Who's there?" sniffled Hermione, "show yourself."

Draco rounded the tree to show his face.

Hermione took in a slight gasp of air when she saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, in the flesh. The ferocious part of her wanted to rip his eyes out from their sockets, while the more curious part wanted to know why he was spying on her.

"Granger?" asked Draco still in disbelief.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She wiped furiously at her tears. No need to look exposed.

"Long story." He winced remembering the homeless months.

"Explain yourself _or_ I'm turning you in to McGonagall." She made a move for the castle as she wiped away the remaining tears coating her face.

"Wait!" He ran and grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Why should I?" She tried to free her arm, but failed miserably, only causing herself pain.

"Because you… I… don't want to hurt you." Draco grew angry with himself. Why was he tongue-tied?

She stared into his cool gray eyes and shivered. They weren't cruel as they once had been, but fearful. He was scared, and she could see it now. "Why are you here?"

"I ran away from it all…everything," put Draco simply.

"Everything, do you really mean _everything_? Including V-Voldemort?" questioned Hermione suspiciously. He winced at the mention of the Dark Lord but then nodded and Hermione noted the increased intensity of fear in his eyes.

"Now Hermione, why are you here at this hour? You woke me up you know." He smirked at her.

"I…um…my fiancé, he…d-d-…since when do you call me Hermione? And why do you even care?" Fresh tears started and she fell to the ground from heartache once again.

He instantaneously dropped to the ground beside her and put an arm around her, an action that amazed himself. "Hermione, why are you crying? Or if you prefer, Granger, what's wrong?"

"Ron!" cried Hermione to the skies once again.

"What about him?" he sneered. He still hadn't particularly warmed up to the Weasleys. Or Hermione for that matter, but hey, maybe being Willy the Wizard, friend of children, had softened him up a bit.

"He's gone!" screamed Hermione. "Gone, gone, gone! He can't hold me anymore. He died while I was betraying him!" She stood up and took a swift breath. "I'm so sorry Ron! I'm so sorry!" Her voice now hurt from screaming and her eyes were puffy from tears, but she couldn't stop.

Draco speedily moved to put both arms around her. "Hermione, calm down. This isn't doing any good."

"But Ron has to know I'm sorry!"

Draco saw in her eyes what he had once seen in his own: defenselessness. She was more frightened than he had ever been. With his powerful hands he took hold of her face and brought it closer to his. "Hermione, calm down. I'm sure he knows."

"No! He can't possible know!" Once she split herself from his grasp he quickly moved to clutch her shoulders and hold her back.

"Granger… Hermione. You need to stop!"

"I can't! I can't! I can never stop!"

"No, you _won't_ stop. But you _can_ Hermione! You really can!"

"Let me go now! Leave me alone! You don't know _anything_ about me and my life!"

"Hermione, _please_ calm down."

"NEVER!" She tried to shake her shoulders free from Draco's grasp to no avail. "Ron! Come back so I can tell you I'm sorry!" she screamed, clutching her hands to her shirt right above her heart, trying to ease the pain that had settled deep within the muscle and sinew. "Come back! I need you! I love you! I'm sorry!" At last, after wearing herself out to the point of exhaustion she fell limply into Draco's supporting arms. "Ron, I'm sorry," she whispered repeatedly as Draco stroked her hair as if she were a child to try and still her. He rocked her back and forth to lull her into sleep where she could sort this all out in a dream while he sorted out what had just happened. Where this kindness came from, he didn't know, but it felt undeniably right.


	3. Chapter 2: Everybody's Fool

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its characters, places, etc. do not belong to me. I wish they did, but no, they belong to J.K. and co.

**Author's Note:** Each chapter is based off of an Evanescence song from the CD "Fallen." Seeing as how we are not allowed to post song lyrics, the chapter titles are the names of songs.

- - -

**Chapter Two  
Everybody's Fool**

- - -

Hermione Granger stared at her reflection. Did she really look that terrible? She truly had let herself go, particularly when she heard of Ron's death. The dark circles from sleepless nights and her untamed hair made her appear as a hag. And now there was another problem: Draco Malfoy. She knew she should tell someone about it, but… did she want to?

Meeting him for the first time this year had been so different from the previous six years. There were no snide remarks, no attacks on her looks, no nothing! For some reason this both petrified her and happily stunned her. Was Malfoy really changing? He certainly looked different.

Pacing the dormitory, Hermione contemplated the last words Draco had spoken to her. Soothing, like he was her best friend.

- - -

Draco laughed kindly once again remembering Granger a few nights ago. He had even bewildered himself with his considerate reactions to her sorrow. He suddenly felt his stomach drop as he realized what he had gotten himself into by showing his face to her. He was now involved in Gryffie drama, and he for some reason made sure he stayed involved.

What if she told someone about his tree? What had made him even tell her about it? Why had he trusted her? His "enemy"? Was she thinking the same? How was she today? Better than that night he hoped as he drilled himself with questions.

- - -

At the exact same moment Hermione and Draco's thoughts stood silent to relive the end of that fateful night.

"Hermione?" asked Draco warily after holding her for nearly an hour.

She turned her head, tear's still streaming, "Yeah?"

"Are you going to be alright?" Draco wondered why he even cared.

Hermione nodded, trying to make herself believe it to be true.

Malfoy pulled himself away from the frizzy haired girl and reassuringly rubbed her shoulders. "Have faith Hermione. The pain will ease, trust me."

"But how can you even understand this pain? This searing heartache that's coursing through my veins like the plague! How can you say to have faith? How can the hurt ever go away?"

"Because you're _the_ Hermione Granger. The one that saved the world as many times as Potter. You can do anything if you set your mind to it." His mind flickered back to his third year. "Even give me a bloody nose…"

Hermione giggled remembering when she had socked Draco square in the nose. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be," he laughed, "I was being a right stupid git. I deserved it."

"Thanks…for everything. You didn't have to help me, but you did."

He gave her a friendly hug as he prepared to return to his amazing bed. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Just knock on my door- tree. I'll be there."

- - -

He'll be there, thought Hermione. Fred and George said they would be there for her, but would they really? No, could they? The Order took over their spare time as the search for Harry continued despite the tragic loss of Ron.

-

"Hermione!" squealed Fred like a giddy schoolgirl the day after Ron's death.

George complimented Fred's action by swinging her into a classic Weasley hug. "You are looking most ravishing today." He winked at her. She knew she didn't, she knew she must have looked terrible, but she really did love the twins.

"Stop hoggin' her George!" laughed Fred as his freckled face broke into a glorious smile. Any girl would be crazy not to fall for that face. Of course Hermione didn't, this was practically her brother! He would've been, if it hadn't been for Ron's death.

"Sorry 'bout that 'mione, I just get a bit," he shifted his eyes side to side, "Carried away."

Hermione laughed wholeheartedly for the first time in a long while. Nothing matched a Weasley's charming wit.

Once the greetings were all said and done, and tea was served (by Dobby of course) they sat around the common room table to discuss the latest news of Harry.

"As we were telling Ginny, before we found you, there have been a few tips as to where Harry could be," began Fred.

"Unfortunately for us, he's been sighted in places as far as the United States," continued George.

"What I don't understand is how he gets around so quickly. I mean he can't apparate."

"But Fred, dear brother, what if someone in the order taught him before he left for the horcruxes. That would explain how he just disappeared over night."

Hermione thought this very unlikely. Even though Harry was "special", he didn't receive much special treatment when it came to regulations. Mostly just protection. And why would he be in the States? He doesn't even know his way around there! And Voldemort most likely didn't leave a horcrux there. "Who did these tips come from?" questioned Hermione, interrupting the twins' discussion on Harry's ability to apparate.

"Well, anybody really. Mum placed a missing person report for Harry Plunkett and it's been airing on all the muggle televisions," answered Fred.

"So nobody has any _real_ clue as to where Harry is?" interrogated Hermione.

George gave a weak smile. "Well, um, kind of… no."

"Kind of?" Hermione gave them a look of concern.

"Yeah, um, kind of. The latest tip came yesterday morning."

"But you guys weren't found and returned to London yet were you?"

"Exactly," agreed George and waited for Fred to continue.

"Yesterday morning is when we were attacked by a death eater. Needless to say, the three of us handled him pretty easily."

The three of them, thought Hermione. Ron. Before George could elaborate on the tip, Hermione blurted, "How did he die?"

The twins gave her a momentarily baffled gaze until they figured out whom she meant. Ron, not Harry. Hermione saw the pain set in on their faces, and knew it was showing on hers as well.

George blinked a tear out of his eyes and was about to respond, except not a sound came from his mouth.

"What he means to say," Fred paused gathering his thoughts and clearly fighting off tears. "What he means to say is this: After that death eater attacked we were all exhausted. It wasn't just the single attack that wore us out, but the attacks we suffered from daily on our search for Harry. It was one of those attacks that caused us to lose contact with the Order."

"Anyways, we had to find a shelter to recuperate and thus we found a run down café by the name of Surtout Café."

"We forgot to mention that we were in France didn't we?" spoke George, regaining the use of his voice.

Hermione nodded, tears dripping down her face as she recalled the dreams Ron and her had of following the Rose Line across the country. Oh what a wretch she was for deceiving him while he wasn't around to know the difference.

"Well, that very evening we were attacked by a huge group of death eaters. Eventually, they set fire to the place." Fred's eyes lit up like he was seeing the fire reflected in them once again.

"Before we ran out, we grabbed all the necessities. The three of us were almost out when Ron ran back to get the one thing he cherished most."

Hermione tried to inquire as to what that item was, but the twins continued the tale.

"We tried to stop him, but only succeed in gripping the arm of his robe, which he then slipped out of," continued George.

"When we tried to run back to save him, the roof fell in front of us." Fred's emotions finally got the better of him and he was unable to persist. He looked helplessly to George.

"We had no choice, we had to leave without him."

The silence following was earth shattering. Even the fire had died, perhaps in reverence of Ronald Weasley. Perfect, perfect, Ron, thought Hermione. Sentiment welled into her eyes. What ended the immense sound of silence was Hermione's own curiosity getting the better of her. "What did he go back for?"

"A photograph…of you."

Hermione's heart smashed into a million little pieces. While Hermione had been kissing another man, her fiancé was dying, trying to save a single photo of her! Oh, she really was the lowest of the low. She could only imagine the names people would call her if they even knew. She imagined seeing Seamus again. Something she most certainly did not want to happen.

-

Days had passed since then and she had faced Seamus that very same day. The memory chilled her because of the numb loneliness she had felt.

-

The instant Seamus saw her; he twirled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione did not move. Did not make a motion back. This was too much for her. She was scared, confused, and lost. Above everything she was lost. No flicker of hope remained now that he was _dead_. Now that she _felt_ dead.

No man's touch could ever comfort nor satisfy her now, Hermione decided defiantly. Every muscle in her body was drained, conquered. She tried, oh did she try to tear herself away, but her body wouldn't move. The more she attempted to push, the more she fell. Fell into exhaustion. Fell into depression. She slumped over, giving up. "Seamus, I need to go."

Seamus pulled back and gave her a look so powerful that it would be engraved in her brain till the day she died. That very look cemented her feelings of guilt, hypocrisy, and failure. The look that had fallen upon Seamus' strong features was a look of hurt. Hurt from being rejected. It was a look of sorrow. He was finally giving in. But most of all, it was an apologetic look. As if he were saying sorry for helping. Sorry for holding her. Sorry for loving her when it caused her pain.

Neither of them had to say another word. Possibly, in time, they would heal, but not now. Not that instant of concealed emotion. Not that instant of revelation of each other's true feelings. No, not that moment.

- - -

Could it be? Could Draco Malfoy even be thinking these thoughts? Could he actually be longing for Hermione's pleasing presence?

Had it been the realization that she had feelings too? Had it been the trust she'd shown in him?

Or maybe it was because he was worried. Worried his secret tree would be found and dratted McGonagall would evict him. The simplicity of this answer made him chuckle. His secret tree. He was hiding in a tree! But that wasn't the silliest part, that part was filled by the strange new feelings being felt for the madwoman. The one that had been screaming outside of his "home" a few nights ago.

It wasn't that he was necessarily _attracted_ to her, but it was nice to have a friend. Just a friend, he reassured himself. Anything more would be too complicated. He definitely didn't need that.

- - -

Hermione certainly was a sight to behold. Ginny's arguments for them to have a "girly-spa-day" finally got the better of her. Now Hermione had finally lost the circles under her eyes that had appeared earlier in the day. Her day with Ginny had included a massage and salon visit in Hogsmeade, and facials.

She didn't necessarily have much changed; it had been more like a restoration. Now her face was bright and her hair bounced freely again and wasn't stringy. Hermione had at last returned to that brash beauty she once had held. Not "pretty" but handsome. Most certainly handsome. There was a confident air to her once again. She was healing. Slowly, but surely.

- - -

Seamus laid his eyes upon Hermione's all but glowing figure. How could she seem so strong? How could she stand there in the afternoon sun without weeping? Weeping for the envious sun; weeping for the raindrops that would not feel the pleasure of falling upon her perfect rosy cheeks. How could she not weep for the dearly departed? Seamus himself had a hard time containing himself.

Hermione was undoubtedly a piece of work. Heartbroken one second, and a rock of hope the next. How did she do it?

- - -

Draco lifted his hood slightly. Was that her? Could it possibly be? The weak powerless creature he had held in his arms seemed so resilient, so independent. No, he couldn't think about her. It was absurd. Really! An ex-death eater and a widowed Gryffindor! Yet still, he couldn't help but entertain the thought. He lowered his hood over his eyes once again and proceeded to the spot where Hermione stood thinking, just thinking.

- - -

Hermione had enough. If she stood there any longer she'd be an emotional wreck. But before she could move from the spot in Hogsmeade where the sun shone the brightest she could swear she heard her name. "Hermione," she heard it call again. Was she hearing voices? Very unlikely. Although she was under a great deal of stress. Maybe she was going mad after all. Great, just what she needed! Then she heard it again; "Hermione." It was getting louder.

- - -

Draco gave up saying "Hermione." The only response he had gotten was a funny look. Full of confusion, slight fear, and frustration. He sighed as he slid right next to her, unnoticed amongst the crowd around her.

Out of the blue Hermione felt a hand upon hers. It was a man in a black cloak and before she could cry out the man spoke. "So are you deaf or something Granger?"

"What?"

"I've been calling for you for the last five minutes I believe."

"Wait, what?" Thank God she wasn't going mad! "Who are you?"

"Well, let's see, how can I answer that?" He snickered to himself, he was going to have fun with this. "To begin, I am my father's son, but I don't very much like my father. To a select few I am known as Daniel Smith."

Daniel Smith? She'd never met a Daniel Smith, but this voice; it sounded so remarkably familiar.

"To some I am William Bristow. And to the young I am Willy. Willy the Wizard."

Hermione tittered. It was an absolutely ridiculous name for the mysterious man still clutching her hand.

"And to you, my dear," said Draco so suavely that it must have been irresistible. "You can call me anything you want. My real name is actually quite dreadful anyways. So what will you be calling me miss?"

Miss? Nobody had ever called her "miss" before besides a professor. "I think I shall call you… Well, I don't think I can decide without seeing your face. Your eyes. Your true inner essence that is you," she exaggerated.

"But you have seen my face Granger," he thought he'd give her a hint, and thus he said it in a very Draco-Slytherin sort of way.

"Draco?" She was thunderstruck, why was he in public? Didn't he know his face was everywhere? And that people in black cloaks looked oddly suspicious?

"Oh, please don't call me that Hermione, my father gave me that name. Besides, doesn't it leave a rather unpleasant taste in your mouth?"

"Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco!" Hermione teased.

"Please?" he pleaded ultimately turning and facing her so she could see inside his hood.

"Oh fine! On one condition: you don't call me by my first name ever again."

He gave her a puzzled look but nodded in concordance. "Here's the moment of truth, what are you going to call me? And why must I call you Granger?"

"To answer your first question, I will call you Slythie and you shall always be my one and only Slythie." She was sure she meant that in a best-friend-I-have-blackmail-on-you sort of way, but how could she even tell the difference? "To answer your second question: because I find it somewhat charming when you call me Granger. Only somewhat though."

He smiled. Was he just imagining it or was she captivated by him? Her Slythie? Was he now her property? He might as well be. She was the only being he ever truly came in contact with anyways. "How about we, er, go somewhere else? Where we can really talk?" Why was he bothering? Come on, this was Hermi- Granger!

Her eyes grew wide. "Could it be that _the_ Mal-" she paused remembering how he hated his name, "_Slythie_ wants to talk?" What was this? Some kind of trick? Opposite day perchance?

"Just as long as you don't invite that dratted madwoman that woke me up not too long ago."

Hermione watched as his lips curled once again into that new smile of his. Had he ever smiled before this? She was sure he hadn't. It had always been that outlandish smirk. Was she the reason he was smiling?

Oh no! Draco finally realized why Hermione was smiling at him! She noticed he was smiling! And she smiled back to let him know that she knew why he was smiling! She knew he was smiling remembering her smile! In a quick effort to reduce his smile he ended up producing a ludicrous half-smile. The original smile would not seem to get off his face.

To finally break the awkward, smiling silence, Hermione asked, "Where are we going to go?"

Draco hadn't thought this far. "Er, where ever you want to go…?"

While Hermione didn't want to leave the safety of Hogsmeade, she needed to find a secluded place to have a private conversation with her new friend Slythie. She had too many questions bottled up inside of her. "Shrieking Shack?"

He looked side to side, nervously. "There's a funny story about that. Don't you remember the ghosts a few years ago?"

Draco's face dropped as she burst into laughter. "Slythie, I hate to break it to you. Okay, maybe I'd love to break it to you, but your ghost was," she hesitated to regain composure. "Uh, it was Harry."

The look that befell Draco's face was priceless. Shock and embarrassment all rolled into one. Even though she felt bad for doing so, she couldn't help but keep laughing. "But how?" he asked.

"Maybe some other time," she grinned as she looped her arm through his on their way to the Shrieking Shack.

At the abandoned "home of ghosts," Hermione lit a candle with her wand and sat in a dusty aged couch next to Draco. "So, er," she shifted her feet awkwardly. "What are we talking about?"

Draco's short-term plans always seemed to bite him in the end. He could never think quite far enough to follow through on anything. Then he got a brilliant idea! He would ask her how she was feeling!

Hermione watched Draco's face move from confusion, then to joy, then abruptly back to frowning determination.

No, asking her how she felt would end disastrous. Possibly even her shrieking again! Great, he finally thinks ahead to a reaction to be stumped again! "How about…school?"

Hermione guffawed, "It took you that long to think of one measly thing to say?"

His cheeks flushed a surprisingly brilliant red for his pale complexion. "So!" he retorted hastily trying to redeem his "cool, Slytherin attitude" that he had built up for seventeen years of his life.

"Oh please Dr-Slythie! You can't fool me! You never have! My opinion of the real you might've changed, but your 'Slytherin' side doesn't fool me!" She fidgeted her fingers as they settled into an awkward silence.

"School?" asked Draco warily.

"Oh…fine I suppose," answered Hermione distantly. "How's…not school?"

"Terrible, until recently." Until he had been reunited with Hermione.

"Terrible, how so?"

Draco heaved a long momentous sigh as he dove into his adventure, from the night of Dumbledore's death to his living in the tree. "And then I met the madwoman."

"Shut up," she laughed and hit him in the arm until she was suddenly affronted with the reason for her screaming that night.

Slythie noted the sudden change of humor upon her face. He knew why it had changed: Weasel. "How, well, I mean, I hate to pry… but…seeing as you now know my life story (and some rather unpleasant embarrassing moments). How did he…?"

Granger's face was wet as stone when she made her response. "Die?" She hated to answer this question, but she had to. If she didn't Draco would just keep asking her. "Fire. Death eaters… Me." Her face was so still that even the tears falling upon it seemed to be frozen in time.

"Oh Granger. I'm sorry. I didn't-."

"No, no, I'm fine. I have to be fine."

Draco couldn't help but notice the hopelessness that hung in her eyes. Cautiously, he moved closer to her and put his arm around her. "No, Granger, you're not fine. You don't have to be. And once you admit that, maybe then you will be fine." Of course, Draco thought she was more than fine in other ways. Did he really just think that! No! Of course not! He couldn't have!

"Oh Draco." She noticed him flinch and quickly corrected herself. "_Slythie_, you just don't understand."

Draco had to admit that he most assuredly could not understand her fully. But, he wasn't about to let Granger know that. "What don't I understand?" As if by some instinct his hand moved to carefully wipe away her tears. Where had that come from? Hermione was changing him; there was no doubt about that. But how could change possibly be good?

She looked to him in despair. She really did not want to go through this argument again. "Can we please _not_ talk about this?"

Draco had been shut out of her life. But who could blame her? He had spent the better part of the last six years making her life, and the life of her friends a living hell. There's no way he could ever erase the damage he had done.

And so the two of them spoke of other things. Them. The unlikely pair. The two were talking civilly. The lion and the snake just laughing about silly things, such as fools and kings.

Hermione noticed the change of light as the sun began to set and quickly rose to her feet. "Oh my! I have to go meet with everyone else!"

Draco's excitement sunk, he had just been in the middle of a rather engaging joke. "Aw, really?" She laughed in reply. He loved the way she laughed. No! He couldn't have just thought that, no! He could not be falling for _her_! Not in a million years!

"I really enjoyed talking to you today, it really was a great comfort." Without thinking, without realizing what she was doing, without thinking through the consequences, she kissed him on the cheek. With the soft touch of her lips his cheeks became that unbelievable crimson red again and that's when Hermione knew what she had just done. But, it had only been a friendly gesture right? Most definitely!

Did she really just kiss Draco? Draco smiled like a school boy and he uncontrollably exclaimed, "Come by my tree sometime Granger?"

Should Hermione dare give him a straight answer after what she had just done? After thinking it over once they were outside again in the cool autumn weather, she still couldn't decide.

They were almost to the other students now and Draco was growing impatient. "Well?"

She still had no answer, but she had to say something! "See you later, Slythie!" And with that she waved and hurried towards the other students. Leaving him to interpret that one as he saw fit.

- - -

Draco thought long and hard about her reply as he watched her walk away. See you later? Was that literal or just "leave me alone"?

It was but seconds after Hermione had stopped dead in her tracks that Draco noticed that she had stopped. But why? Looking beyond the brunette beauty he saw a gangly, knock-kneed boy.

- - -

Hermione was awestruck. It couldn't possibly be! After all these months of torment could he actually be back? Could she run to him? Oh how she wanted to! Her brain just kept telling her to "go, go, go!" but her feet were lead. Joyous tears streamed down her face as the boy ran towards her.

Finally when the boy was within five feet of her she ran to close the distance. When he wrapped his arms around her she could feel his muscles ripple across her skin. All those months missing really had changed him. Now even a small beard dared to coat his jaw line.

"Missed me much?" asked the boy as if it were perfectly normal for him to be holding Hermione on a Hogsmeade weekend. Like this wasn't some miracle that he was alive. Like he wasn't crying himself, though it was plain to see that tears had washed little lines down his filthy face. Even though he was utterly repulsing with all that grime in his hair and on his clothes, he was the best sight Hermione had seen in months.

- - -

Draco stared on in utmost disbelief. _He_ was back. How? How had he even managed to stay alive? Draco pulled down his hood farther to avoid any visual of his face. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Hermione smile. Now everything should be fine for her right? Now that he was there to be her hero. Now that the boy who lived had returned. Now that Harry Potter was back.

- - -

On Monday Hermione got a day of school off to catch up with Harry, courtesy of McGonagall. Regrettably, they didn't get a truly private moment until late in the evening.

"What took you Potter?" questioned Hermione trying to make light of a serious situation.

A glum look befell his face and body. "Voldemort. What else?"

"Did you find any horcruxes?"

"Two in fact." He noted the apparent shock in Hermione's eyes and continued. "His Hogwart's robe. Wasn't too difficult to get that one, it was in some old mansion in Ireland."

Hermione was curious why he stopped after the explanation of the robe. "And the second?"

Harry gazed into the dim fire of the common room. "The locket."

Her eyes only got wider. "Where? R.A.B.? Who was it? Did you open it?" Her mind was a tizzy with questions.

"Dear Black Manor itself. I had remembered what I had seen on the Black family tree, including a Regulus A. Black. We had to search the whole house, but we found it. Well, Dean found it. Oh Hermione, I wish that you and Ron had been there. It was so odd being there without Sirius. I felt alone and cold, so cold." Harry didn't even realize it, but he was crying. When he sniffled, a discovery dawned on him, "Where's Ron?"

Oh no. Not now, not here, not yet! She couldn't tell him yet. She had to stay strong now. She had to be fine. For Harry. "Order business."

Harry nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Where was I? Oh, so when we tried to open the locket the Death Eaters came." Hermione could sense a deepened chill in the room just from Harry's story. "They easily outnumbered our team and attacked. I was lucky enough to escape alive."

"And the locket?"

"The last I saw it, Dean was stilling holding it. Even in death. And you know what? It's all Kreacher's fault, the little shit-head."

Her jaw dropped and she put her hands to her temples. "No…" whispered Hermione shaking her head.

"From there I ran. I couldn't come back to Hogwart's though. I couldn't just have all the death eaters following me back. So I hid. Anywhere and everywhere I could."

Hermione stood and went to rub Harry's shoulders, trying to rub away Dean's death from her own mind. And to avoid having to see that harsh green-eyed stare of Harry's.

"So, um, what is Ron doing?" he asked brightly trying to change the subject.

She moved to sit on the floor in front of him. No, she did not want to tell him. Didn't want to see the fear that she knew she would see in his eyes. And this time she couldn't even cry. "…Harry…well, believe it or not he was supposed to save you."

Harry's expression dropped into confusion. Now he knew he was weeping and he took his glasses off to wipe at his eyes. "Supposed to?"

"Yeah, um, they sent teams to save you. They sent Ron and the twins about a month after your disappearance. "How could she break this to him easily. She was sure that this would end as badly with him as it had with her, unless she said the perfect things. "You know he asked me to marry him before he left." She had to turn from Harry, she knew that if she looked into his anxious eyes that she would breakdown.

Harry didn't reply, just smiled in false encouragement. Even though he knew it was coming all along and he was happy for the engagement, he couldn't help but think that she wasn't telling him something.

Hermione looked back to see just a hint of that smile before it disappeared. "Before the twins, no one had ever come back from a search."

"What? What are you saying?" He searched her face for answers and his hands began to twitch.

"Ron's…gone Harry." She put her hand on his, trying to comfort him as much as she possibly could.

"Gone as in missing right? Missing like I was missing?" His voice cracked. It was hoarse from sheer emotional hurt. Tears came down his face, tears that he knew he couldn't simply wipe away.

Hermione shook her head solemnly. Harry made for the door but Hermione was quick enough to catch him. "No Harry…"

"Let go of me," he forced through gritted teeth. His face was contorted from anguish and salty tears.

"Harry, no, you have to understand."

"Understand what?" His muscles relaxed a bit under her smooth hands.

"Running away isn't going to change anything Harry."

With that he knew she was right, but nevertheless he was still emotionally injured and fell to his knees. "Why'd he have to die Hermione, why?" He could barely even get the question out. It was as if his lungs had filled with smoke and there was no way to get a breath of fresh air.

She had no answer for that question. All she had was a soothing touch. She went to cradle him in her arms. How could she do it without crumbling herself? She had to though for Harry. "I'm so sorry Harry." His best friend had died because of her. Her damn photograph. Sorry could never fix the void in their souls. Nor could the kiss Hermione gave to Harry's jet-black hair. They were empty. Alone together. Defeated.

- - -

Draco settled into an uneasy sleep. It had been a day since meeting Hermione in Hogsmeade and his mind was restless. It's perfectly normal to have feelings for your "enemy" right? Even he knew the answer was "no, a thousand times no!"

But what if she was amazing and kind and beautiful and smelled pretty? No, no, no, no, no, no, _NO!_ He could not be falling for Granger! No! It would only end badly with one of them winding up in a mental institution between her shrieking and his talking to himself.

Even in sleep these thoughts troubled him. How? He dreamed about her. About seeing her in the sun. About holding her. About that kiss. Memories relived time and time again in black and white dreams.

- - -

Hermione tossed and turned. Insomnia seemed to hang over her like a dark cloud lately. She hated being wide-awake with nothing to do. She needed to cry, but she couldn't. If she started now she'd end up bawling and would wake up one of the other girls.

Despite what she had said to Harry about running away, she had to get away herself.

- - -

Draco sat up swiftly when he heard a loud knocking on his tree door. Was that her? It had to be, she was the only person that knew about his tree.

Should he comb his hair? Put on some clothes beside boxers? No to the first, yes to the second (he didn't want to come off too strong).

- - -

Hermione knocked again. Was he gone or something? "Slythie?" she called. As soon as she said his "name" he opened the door and smiled at her with that smile he had tried to hide in Hogsmeade. At least until he noticed the tears on her face. "Hey Slythie," she greeted.

"Oh Granger, what happened now?" He put one arm around her and ushered her into the roomy tree.

"I had to tell Harry."

_What_? Tell Harry _what_? About his tree? About their meetings? No, she didn't, she couldn't have, could she?

Hermione saw the confusion on Draco's face and added, "About Ron."

He exhaled a vast sigh of relief. "Er, how'd he take it?" he inquired while he began to boil water for tea.

"Let's just say that if it hadn't been for me, you probably would've had to deal with a madman instead of a madwoman"

Draco tried to smile, but couldn't when he was opposite Hermione's tear streaked face. "So why are you so upset?"

Hermione flopped down onto his fluffy, green bed and poured her heart out. "I couldn't cry. Not when Harry was watching. It felt like I was a balloon so full of air that I was going to pop!"

Draco brought a cup of orange spice tea over to the bed and handed it to the now upright Hermione. "It's alright Her-Granger. We all have to hold it in sometimes." He himself began to cry thinking of all the times he had held in heartache and shame at Hogwart's.

"Now why are you so upset?" She tried to divert her attention from her own problems as she stared at the design on the teacup. A snake slithered up the handle and the Slytherin crest decorated the rest of the cup.

"Well, er." He didn't want to tell her the real reason. He had never told anyone in his life, except his mother of course. "I guess it's seeing you upset," he lied (sort of).

Hermione took a sip of her hot tea, though it nearly burned her, it was still delicious. Even though the tea tasted magnificent, she still needed to say more so she set it down on his nightstand. "How can I keep doing this Sltyhie?"

"Doing what?" Talking to him? He hoped that wasn't her answer. It took a second for that thought to register with him. No! It would be wonderful if she stopped talking to him… wouldn't it?

"Pretending! I'm sick of being perfect for everyone."

"You don't have to be perfect Granger. Just yourself." What the hell was he talking about? At school he had always put on the best show and now he was giving advice against that? It was that damn changing part of him again!

"But I do! I can't let some guy take advantage of my defenselessness again and I can't upset Harry!"

"Woah, woah, woah, take advantage of you?"

More tears came as she was reminded of her short-lived Seamus fling. "Yeah, I was so depressed it just… happened."

Malfoy was surprised. _The_ Hermione Granger had actually let a guy have his way with her. She wasn't the girl he thought she was anymore.

Hermione saw the look of alarm on his face, but it took her a moment to figure out why it was there. "Oh my God! No, I didn't mean it like that! Oh my! I didn't mean '_all the way_' advantage! Oh wow."

Draco's relief was plain to see. "Well, you still shouldn't live some stupid lie, it gets you no where." Look where it got him.

"But no one will care about the real me. I have to go on pretending, don't you see?"

"I see the real you and I think it's just dandy." Did he just say that?

Hermione forced herself to ignore what he had just said. She couldn't take advice from him! She didn't want to have another rebound post. Not another Seamus. She had to get away from Draco's company. "I have to go." She went to the door, leaving her tea alone and almost full.

"Hermione," he raced to her side and grabbed her wrist. "Please hear me out."

"You know what?" she yelled turning on him. "You've been nothing but trouble for me, and now you're asking me to listen to you?"

He flung her wrist away, almost too forcefully. Her claim, however truthful it may have been, stung. "Fine! Leave! Go on being miss perfect for everyone! You know how they love your pretend you just oh so much!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Tell everybody the truth? Tell everyone that dear Hermione Granger made-out with Seamus Finnigan and almost fell for Draco Malfoy when she was still engaged?" she screamed at him, not knowing why she should blame this all on him, but who else could she blame it on besides herself. And blaming herself would do no good.

"You know something? Yeah!" The lack of sleep finally caught up to him and he felt weak. Yet still when his vision was blurred and his eyes tired he noticed how absurdly beautiful Hermione was. Even though her hair was stringy, her eyes red, her face wet from tears and sweat. Wait a second, what she had said finally transmitted to his brain. Almost fallen for Draco Malfoy? No, it couldn't work. That was what he had to keep reminding himself, but there was a growing part of him that wanted nothing more than to be with Hermione Granger (And punch Seamus for taking advantage of her). He lowered his voice from exhaustion and care for the girl he was talking to. "Hell, I don't even care if you tell everyone about my tree, just so long as you can free yourself with the truth."

"What?" Her breathing was heavy and uneven still and her throat hurt from yelling at Draco. Did he really just want her to be happy?

- - -

"Hermione?" called Harry out on the grounds. Where had she gone? Lavender said she had just run out in the night (and for Harry to go back to sleep). All he wanted was to talk to her now that he was calm. He needed to know how and why Ron had died.

- - -

Draco didn't have enough time to answer when they heard Harry's voice.

Now at last when Hermione didn't want to leave, she had to. "Now I really have to go Draco." She accidentally let his name slip and he recoiled. She didn't want to leave; all she wanted to do was sort out this fight.

- - -

Draco stood hopelessly as Hermione ran out of the tree. Harry fucking Potter always had to get in the way of _everything_! Now he wasn't even sure if Hermione would ever speak to him again.

With that in his mind, he thought about how happy he would be if she just told everyone about him. Or even one person. He'd finally be free from his lies and his dead life. It probably wouldn't be too long now and he'd be able to hear Hermione confessing everything to Harry right outside of his tree. Not too long and he'd be marching up to Hogwart's a liberated prisoner.

- - -

"Over here Harry!" she called innocently, as if she hadn't been conversing with an (ex?) death eater.

At the sound of her voice, he ran to her. "Where have you been? And who were you talking to just a moment ago? I could hear you, but I couldn't find you."

- - -

Now was her chance. Now both Hermione and Draco could be set free with a few words. In any case, that was what Draco hoped as he held in a baited breath.

- - -

Hermione couldn't look Harry in the eyes, not when she was going to lie to him. Sure, Slythie had just given her permission to spill his secrets, but she didn't want to do it. She couldn't push that kind of weight on Harry on top of everything else. And she didn't want to lose her new friend. "I like to think out here. It's so peaceful. Sometimes I feel like Ron's here with me and if I say something he'll stick around," she half-lied.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," responded Harry abstractedly, "but it's cold and I need to ask you about some things. Let's go back inside."

She followed him, obediently yet reluctantly. All she wanted to do was run back to Draco and his now lukewarm tea.

- - -

"That little bitch," whispered Draco to himself, not truly meaning it. "I all but order her to do something and she doesn't do it!" Why wouldn't she let herself be happy? Why wouldn't she just tell someone? Being turned in would be a relief, not to mention much simpler than hiding.

What was he thinking? If he were turned in he'd be dead! Maybe it was good that she didn't take his advice seriously. But he was still mad at her. He had a nasty tendency to hold grudges and he wasn't about to break a habit so early in the morning.

- - -

Hermione looked out her window sorrowfully in the chill of the afternoon. She had slept late after her ordeal last night. Between fighting with Draco and talking with Harry it had left her uncomfortable and flustered.

Today would be her last day of rest before she had to perform for the school and Harry. Tomorrow she had to rise happy and ready to smile like everything was okay, when it really wasn't.

- - -

Draco woke-up to the birds chirping in his tree late in the afternoon. After the night he hadn't gotten to sleep easily, but once he had, he was out.

The first thing he saw opening his eyes was the cup of tea he had given Hermione, still full. The grudge, however stupid, was still holding strong so he turned away from the cup.

He fell back asleep into a fitful dream. All he saw was his father laughing at his pain and he awoke once again sweating and once again the teacup was the first thing he saw. As soon as his eyes adjusted to waking, he saw the design of the cup. The snake. Suddenly he was taken with a fit of rage towards his father and threw his pillow at the cup.

- - -

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwart's and smiled. Smiled to cover up the suffering in her core. Smiled to help Harry smile. She had to be perfect. She had to be independent with Ron gone.

"What do you mean gone?" asked a young man's voice from behind her.

She could recognize that voice any day and she spun around so quickly it was a miracle she didn't get dizzy. "Ron, you came back!" With that, the ragged Ron in front of her wrapped her into a long embrace and a sweet kiss.

When she pulled back she found that she had been crying but what puzzled her was what had happened to Ron. Instead of Ron, Seamus was standing in front of her. Seamus pulled her into another kiss and no matter how much she fought she couldn't pull away. When Seamus finally released her she was once again shaken by who she saw in front of her.

Not Seamus anymore, but Draco. Seeing her tears he ran to hold her. She felt every fiber of his shirt get soaked from her tears, but she couldn't stop lamenting.

Not till she woke up and found she had been crying into her pillow and it had all been a dream. Disregarding the dream, she forced herself to smile. Today was the day she had to be faultless. Today was the day that she would smile and pretend everything was okay. Her bright smile had to contradict everything in her messed up world. From now on she had to fool everybody, or become everybody's fool.


End file.
